Every one has their moments
by Closely
Summary: Vareity of anime... uh, 'bloopers' i guess would describe it! ; Well, read and review please! Appreciated if you do! -- CHAPTER 1 -- PURE HUMOR


Every one has their moments  
  
Devilspet: This is purely humor . . . hopefully nothing offensive! Oh, and I wrote this at 3 o clock in the morning SO if it's bad gomen nasai! Stick with me onegai!  
  
{thoughts }  
  
* actions *  
  
~*~  
  
Anime: Fruits basket  
  
Characters: Kyo and Kagura  
  
Title: Come back!  
  
-  
  
Kyo: *runs from the door in order to save his life (^^; not really! I wouldn't do that to Kyo)*  
  
Kagura: KYO!! COME BACK HERE!! I WANNA SAY HI!! IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I'LL CRY!! *stands at door with hands on hips and a pouting look on her face*  
  
Kyo: Oh well! You'll kill me if I come back there!  
  
Kagura: *pouts but runs after Kyo*  
  
Kyo: *screams for help and runs faster*  
  
Kagura: *corners Kyo*  
  
Kyo: *looks up at the angry Kagura, who is towering over him with an evil look*  
  
Kagura: WHY CAN'T I SAY HI TO MY LOVE????  
  
Kyo: For one, I am not your 'love' as you call me! And you can't say 'hi' because that means pain for ME! Besides, you just saw me yesterday!!  
  
Kagura: *thinks* Oh yeah! I did, didn't I? Well, Buh bye Kyo! See you tomorrow!  
  
Kyo: *sweat drops* Wait! Did she say tomorrow??? *gets horrified look*  
  
~*~  
  
Anime: Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Characters: Miaka, Tasuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tamahome, and Hotohori  
  
Title: O_O; Miaka!  
  
-  
  
Miaka: *gobbles down food*  
  
Tasuki, Tamahome, Chichiri, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and even Hotohori (All): *stare while blinking*  
  
Chichiri: Miaka?  
  
Tasuki: Miaka??  
  
Nuriko: Miaka!  
  
Mitsukake: *still stares*  
  
Chiriko: *sniggers* Miaka?!  
  
Hotohori: *tries to smile*  
  
Tamahome: *blink . . . blink* MIAKA!!!  
  
Miaka: *looks up from food to see every staring at her* WHAT???  
  
All: *doesn't answer*  
  
Miaka: *burps loudly and starts laughing^_^*  
  
All: *falls over ^^;*  
  
~*~  
  
Anime: Card captor Sakura  
  
Characters: Sakura and Kero  
  
Title: Gomen Sakura!  
  
-  
  
Kero: *stomach growls* Hmm . . . I'm hungry! *listens to see if anyone is home and finds the coast is clear* Phew! Good! I'm really hungry! *glides downstairs*  
  
Sakura: *silently walks in the door and sees Kero heading to the kitchen*  
  
Kero: *hums to himself as he bustles through the fridge*  
  
Sakura: *smiles evilly and taps foot impatiently, waiting for him to look up from the fridge*  
  
Kero: *moves away from the fridge with piles of food in each hand then freezes when he sees Sakura*  
  
Sakura: What are you doing?  
  
Kero: Hold on! You aren't seeing any of this! It's all in a dream and you're really upstairs sleeping!  
  
Sakura: Really? So if I am asleep then I can eat your food and you couldn't do anything to stop me cause it's MY dream?  
  
Kero: N-no! That's not what I meant! *thinks of a new excuse*  
  
Sakura: Kero!  
  
Kero: *pales* Gomen Sakura! It's the heat it must be getting to me!  
  
Sakura: Oh, okay!  
  
Kero: {Jeez! I knew you were dense but I didn't know you were that dense! It's the middle of winter!} *shrugs and starts eating*  
  
~*~  
  
Anime: Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Characters: Kenshin group (Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke)  
  
Title: Because!  
  
-  
  
Kaoru: *directed at Yahiko and Sanosuke who are lounging outside* Why haven't you guys been helping lately?! Kenshin and I have been doing all the work!  
  
Kenshin: *nods*  
  
Yahiko: Because!  
  
Sanosuke: Yeah, because!  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin: Because?  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko: Yes! Because!  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru: Why because?  
  
Yahiko: Because, because is our answer! Because we don't wanna help!  
  
Kaoru: Because why?  
  
Sanosuke: Because we don't!  
  
Kenshin: *stares at the others, feeling a head ache pound in his head*  
  
Kaoru: WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO HELP??!!  
  
Yahiko: BECAUSE!!  
  
Kenshin: *rubs temples* Too much because! Why me?  
  
Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko: BECAUSE!!  
  
~*~  
  
Anime: Inuyasha  
  
Characters: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Title: I wanna go home!  
  
-  
  
Kagome: *hides in bushes and checking all surroundings, making sure the certain dog demon she dreads meeting whenever she wants to go home is not there. When all is clear she sprints to the well*  
  
Inuyasha: Just WHERE do you think you're going?  
  
Kagome: *stops in mid-jump as she tried to make a break for the well* Home!  
  
Inuyasha: *snorts* No, you're not!  
  
Kagome: *smirks but Inuyasha doesn't see because she has her back to him. She stays deadly quiet*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome . . .?  
  
Kagome: *Spins on heel and walked seductively over to Inuyasha, smiling sweetly*  
  
Inuyasha: *drool* (A/N: -_-;;; Gomen, couldn't resist!)  
  
Kagome: *leans forward to whisper in Inuyasha's ear* Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? *jaw on the ground and still drooling slightly*  
  
Kagome: *smirks and backs up once she realizes he won't know what hit him* Sit!  
  
Inuyasha: *pulled to the ground, face first, by Kagome's payer beads*  
  
Kagome: *giggles and waves* Bye Inuyasha! See you later and if you come and get me you can except many more sits  
  
Inuyasha: *pulled deeper into the already made crater*  
  
Kagome: *gasps then giggles uncontrollably* Oops, gomen Inuyasha! *jumps in well*  
  
Inuyasha: *pries himself off the ground and mumbles* I hate her!  
  
~*~  
  
Devilspet: Gomen, I was half asleep when I wrote this so gomen nasai if it's bad! But reviews you make me happy!^^  
  
Kureno: *shakes head* Gomen for how outrageous this fic is . . . I didn't have much control over it! 


End file.
